


Alkohol

by Khookh



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khookh/pseuds/Khookh
Summary: Die Folgen einer Wiskyverkostung bei Boerne.





	Alkohol

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich hier viele sehr schöne Geschichten gelesen habe, hatte ich auch mal wieder Lust, etwas über Thiel und Boerne zu schreiben.  
> Die Idee ist sicher nicht sehr originär, aber wenn schon so viel (auch über die beiden) geschrieben wurde, ist es nicht leicht, etwas völlig Neues zu erfinden ... Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem!

******************************************

_Verdammt._

Er ist mit einem Schlag wach, aber die Augen zu öffnen, das wagt er noch nicht. Sein Kopf dröhnt und erinnert ihn daran, dass es gestern ein Whisky zu viel geworden ist. Mindestens einer. Gut möglich, dass er nach dem einen, den er noch als zu viel in Erinnerung hat, weitere getrunken hat. Hat ja auch geschmeckt. Sind ja gute Whiskys gewesen. Der beste, der vollmundigste, der samtigste, der torfigste. Nun ja, letzteren hat er nur einmal probiert. Schottischer, Amerikanischer, Bairischer, Preußischer, Irischer. Am Ende war der Bushmill’s sein Favorit geworden.

_Verdammter Mist._

Er ist der letzte gewesen. Daran erinnert er sich noch ganz gut. Das war ja auch noch vor dem Glas gewesen, das er als zu viel in Erinnerung hat. Nadeshda, Frau Haller, Frau Klemm; die drei Damen sind gemeinsam gegangen, haben ein Taxi bestellt. Auch der komische schmierige Kauz aus der Rechtsmedizin verschwand irgendwann später. Er blieb. Natürlich. Hatte es ja nicht weit. Hätte ja immer noch jeder Zeit gehen können. Wollte er auch, v.a. als der schmierige Kauz dann endlich weg war. Warum er überhaupt so lange geblieben ist? Weiß er nicht. Besser: Will er nicht wissen. Hat aber etwas mit dem schmierigen Kauz zu tun. Er war ja schon ziemlich überrascht, dass der überhaupt eingeladen worden war. Der ist noch nicht lange in Münster. Junger Mann aus gutem Hause. Etwas humorlos. Immer im Anzug. Mediziner, promoviert. Mit „summa“, was auch immer das sein mag. Sicherlich nichts, was man verheimlichen muss, eher im Gegenteil – zumindest gemessen daran, wie oft er in letzter Zeit dieses „summa“ hat hören müssen.

Warum er dann, als sie allein waren, geblieben ist, weiß er schon. Er hatte plötzlich ein neues Whiskyglas in der Hand.

„Probieren Sie den mal.“, sagte Boerne und lächelte. Verheißungsvoll irgendwie. Aber vielleicht war auch nur die Farbe des Whiskys verheißungsvoll. Das wusste er da schon nicht mehr so genau zu unterscheiden. Jedenfalls war der gut. So gut, dass er vergaß, dass er nach dem schmierigen Kauz hatte gehen wollen. Dass er auf keinen Fall allein bei Boerne bleiben konnte und dass er unter gar keinen Umständen noch mehr trinken durfte. Aber da dies nun einmal der beste Whisky des ganzen Abends war und Boerne fachkundig über Herstellung, Konsistenz und Geschmack zu dozieren begann – nun ja, ehrlichweise war es eher ein fabulieren, denn auch Boerne war nicht mehr nüchtern – da konnte er nicht mehr weg. Da fühlte er sich in das weiche Polster des Sofas gedrückt. So tief, dass er nicht glaubte, jemals wieder daraus aufstehen zu können.

_Scheiße._

Er macht jetzt doch die Augen auf.

Und macht sie gleich wieder zu.

War ja klar.

_Verdammter Scheißdreck._

 

*********************

Er kann nicht schlafen. Er hat zu viel des Alkohols genossen und das Resultat ist wie immer eine _Insomnia_ der besonderen Art. Fetzen der Gespräche des vergangenen Abends jagen durch seinen Kopf und er sieht keine Möglichkeit das Karussell anzuhalten. Immer wieder ist da Thiel, nur Thiel. Warum die anderen nicht auf seiner mentalen Repräsentationsebene herumgeistern, weiß er nicht genau, vermutet aber, dass es daran liegt, dass Thiel am längsten da war. Seine Zunge, sein Mund ist trocken, sein Kopf schmerzt. Ein wenig übel ist ihm auch. Unter der Bettdecke ist es ihm zu warm, doch wenn er seine Gliedmaßen nach draußen steckt, wird es schnell zu kalt. Eine leichte Alkoholintoxikation, trotzdem schlimm genug. Er würde gern aufstehen und ein Glas Wasser holen, doch da liegt Thiel neben ihm und er möchte ihn nicht wecken. Er weiß nicht, wie er reagieren wird, kann sich jedoch kaum vorstellen, dass ein verkaterter Thiel am Morgen zu irgendeiner freundlichen Reaktion in der Lage wäre.

Dass nun ausgerechnet Thiel neben ihm liegt, ist schon … nun ja … bemerkenswert, außergewöhnlich. Verwirrend. Da ist eine schlaflose Nacht durchaus gerechtfertigt angesichts der Tatsache dass … Thiel eben … und nicht … Denn eigentlich hatte er, wenn er schon mit einem salienten Ergebnis am vorherigen Abend gerechnet hatte, dann doch mit einem anderen.

Raimund ist seit dem Wintersemester sein Habilitand. In den ersten Wochen fiel Boerne nicht viel auf, außer dass dies ein ausgesprochen intelligenter, fleißiger und vor allem aufmerksamer junger Mann war. Keiner konnte so zuhören wie Raimund, wenn er selbst eine Leiche obduzierte. Er hätte eigentlich kein Diktiergerät mehr gebraucht, denn Raimund merkte sich alles; von vernarbtem Gewebe über Blutzuckerspiegel bis toxikologischem Gutachten. Raimund wusste alle Details und schrieb selbstständig und fehlerlos den anschließenden Bericht.

Und auch fachlich fand Boerne selten jemanden, mit dem er so ausgiebig diskutieren konnte, ohne dabei jeglichen Gegenwind zu bekommen. Nicht so wie mit Thiel. Thiel hatte ja an jeder seiner Äußerungen etwas auszusetzen, verdrehte jedes Detail ins Komische und sparte nicht mit Sarkasmus. Das war oft anstrengend, ermüdend. Thiels Spott über ihn, den „Herrn Professor“, über seine exklusiven Bekanntschaften, über sein breit aufgestelltes Wissen nicht nur in der Medizin … über alles eigentlich. Wenn Thiel nicht frotzelte, dann stimmte etwas grundsätzlich nicht, dann … Boerne erinnerte sich an die Zeit, in der er im Krankenhaus war und Thiel es endlich begriffen hatte, weswegen er da war. Oder als es fast vorbei gewesen war. Damals im Auto dieser verrückten Psychologin. Er würde Thiels Blick nie vergessen.

Raimund jedenfalls, um zum Thema zurückzukehren, war da anders. Eigentlich war es Boerne erst vor ein paar Tagen aufgegangen, dass Raimunds Aufmerksamkeit einem anderen Motiv als wissenschaftlichem Interesse entspringen könnte. Es war Alberichs freier Nachmittag gewesen, aber Boerne wollte unbedingt noch die Autopsie im Fall Anna Reinhardt abschließen, weil er wusste, dass Thiel die Ergebnisse dringend benötigte. Leider hatte er bisher noch nicht einmal die Todesursache mit Sicherheit feststellen können. Also bat er Raimund, ihm zu assistieren. Obwohl dieser gerade damit beschäftigt war, Datenbanken nach Informationen für seine Arbeit durchzusehen, war er sofort bereit, ihm zu helfen.

Gegen sechs Uhr erschien Thiel in der Pathologie.

„Na, Herr Professor, irgendwelche sachdienlichen Erkenntnisse?“

„Mein lieber Herr Thiel, ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass dies ein äußerst komplexer Fall ist. Hören Sie also auf zu drängeln. Wir machen unsere Arbeit gründlich oder gar nicht.“

„Mit anderen Worten: Der Täter war schlauer als Sie.“ Thiel zog spöttisch einem Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Thiel, ich muss zugeben, der Täter – wenn es denn überhaupt einen gab – war nicht ungeschickt, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir etwas finden werden. Raimund wird Ihnen bis spätestens Mitternacht den Obduktionsbericht zukommen lassen.“

„ _Wir. … Raimund_.“ Thiel zog kaum merklich die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Karl-Friedrich!“, rief es da aus dem Nebenraum. „Schau mal!“

Thiels Augenbrauen waren jetzt deutlich nach oben gerutscht und er sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und – tja … etwas anderem an.

„Nun kommen Sie schon.“, Boerne dirigierte Thiel mit der Hand zu Raimund, der vor einem Mikroskop saß.

„Guten Tag, Herr Thiel. Schön, dass Sie da sind und wir Ihnen unsere Ergebnisse präsentieren können.“

„Ich dachte, es gibt keine.“, grummelte Thiel mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Boerne.

„Für unseren Herrn Hauptkommissar gibt es auch noch nichts von Relevanz. Todesursache, Spuren von Fremdeinwirkung. Alles nur Indizien, mit denen du Herrn Thiel leider nicht beeindrucken wirst.“

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, _ihn_ zu beeindrucken.“, sagte Raimund und zwinkerte Boerne zu.

„Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie etwas haben, Boerne, ich mach Feierabend.“, Thiel sprach’s, drehte sich um und ging.

Boerne blinzelte. Selbst für Thiel war das ein abrupter Abgang. Aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn Raimund zupfte ihn schon ungeduldig am Ärmel, um ihm durch das Mikroskop eine auffällige Veränderung an der _tunica mucosa_ der Toten zu zeigen.

Erst später, als er die Haustür aufschloss und in den Flur zwischen ihrer beider Wohnungen trat, dachte er wieder an Thiels merkwürdiges Gebaren und entschied, dass dem nicht so viel Bedeutung beizumessen war, weil Thiel schließlich öfter grummelig und wortkarg als redselig und wortgewandt war. Und da er dem nun keine Bedeutung beimaß, beschloss er, dass er jetzt auch noch gut bei Thiel klingeln konnte, um ihm sein vorläufiges Ergebnis – na gut, das Ergebnis von ihm und Raimund – mitzuteilen.

Es dauerte, bis sich hinter Thiels Tür etwas rührte, dann öffnete der. Stand da, in einem zu knappen St.-Pauli-T-Shirt und Boxershorts, mit verstrubbelten Haaren und gegen das Licht zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Mann Boerne. Wissen Sie eigentlich wie spät das ist?!“

„So etwa halb eins.“

„So … und?“, fragte Thiel irgendwann, weil Boerne kurz etwas von den Linien abgelenkt war, die sich unter Thiels T-Shirt abzeichneten.

„Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von _Slimming_ gehört?“

„Gott, Boerne. Wenn Sie hier wieder mit Ihrer unfassbaren  Allgemeinbildung angeben wollen, dann warten Sie bitte bis morgen.“ Und damit drehte er sich um und wollte gehen, aber Boerne stellte geistesgegenwärtig einen Fuß in die sich schließende Öffnung zwischen Tür und Türrahmen.

„Was denn noch?“

„Als _Slimming_ wird eine Methode des Alkoholkonsums bezeichnet. Dabei werden sogenannte Tampons mit hochprozentigem Alkohol vollgesaugt und vaginal oder rektal eingeführt. Durch diese Methode soll der Alkohol direkt über die Schleimhäute in den Blutkreislauf gelangen. Sehr wahrscheinlich handelt es sich hierbei nur um eine urbane Legende, aber dennoch …“

„Boerne.“, unterbrach Thiel ihn, „Ihren Wikipedia-Modus brauch ich jetzt nicht auch nachts noch. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um irgendwelche Abartigkeiten geht. Was hat das mit dem Fall zu tun?“

„Raimund kam darauf und hat mir dann von diesem Slimming erzählt, nachdem er auffällige Veränderungen an der …“

„Ja, danke. Kann’s mir vorstellen.“, unterbrach Thiel ihn erneut. „Boerne, ich würde jetzt wirklich gern wieder ins Bett. Nacht!“

Und dieses Mal war Boerne nicht schnell genug, um seinen Fuß noch rechtzeitig in den Türspalt zu stellen. Er hörte, wie Thiel von innen zwei Mal den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte. Perplex starrte er auf die Stelle, wo Thiel eben noch gestanden hatte und nun nur der weiße Lack der Tür zu sehen war. Thiel hatte sich ja noch nicht einmal angehört, was eigentlich der Punkt war. Das konnte Thiel sich nicht vorstellen, denn er wusste nicht, dass sie im Blut des Opfers eine auffällige Konzentration verschiedener Medikamentenwirkstoffe gefunden hatten, ohne sich bisher erklären zu können, wie diese da hingekommen waren. Denn sie hatten weder im Magen Rückstände nachweisen können noch war ihnen an irgendeiner Stelle ein Einstichkanal aufgefallen.

Auch wenn Thiel des Nachts natürlich noch weniger Umgangsformen als bei Tage aufwies, so war er normalerweise immer an der Aufklärung seiner Fälle interessiert – auch nachts.

Zurück in seiner Wohnung unter der warmen Dusche rekapitulierte Boerne den Tag noch einmal und hätte anschließend fast laut gelacht ob zweier Erkenntnisse: Eins. Raimund war kein überaufmerksamer Wissenschaftler – zumindest nicht nur, sondern flirtete mit ihm. Zwei. Thiel hatte das eher gemerkt als er selbst. Zwei Punkt Eins. Thiel mochte Raimund nicht. Zwei Punkt Zwei. Thiel war eifersüchtig.

Als Boerne am nächsten Tag Alberich zu seiner Whiskyverkostung einlud, stand Raimund in Hörweite und so fragte er auch ihn, ob er Lust habe.

„Aber sehr gern, Karl-Friedrich.“, lächelte der verschmitzt. Nun ja, man konnte es ja mal darauf ankommen lassen, dachte Boerne und dachte weiter, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte. Im Zweifelsfall musste Raimund sich eben eine neue Habilitationsstelle suchen.

**************

Während des Abends war Boerne sich dann nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Raimund einzuladen. Der verstand sich zwar blendend mit Nadeshda; und auch mit Alberich und der Frau Staatsanwältin hatte er keine Probleme. Das alles hatte aber eben den Preis, dass Thiel kaum einen Ton sagte, dafür jedoch mindestens doppelt so viel Whisky trank wie die anderen. Nicht einmal Wasser goss er sich dazu, obwohl er selbst nicht müde wurde, ihm zu erklären, dass sich der Geschmack der Whiskys in Wasser viel besser entfaltete. Und obwohl Thiel ja so offensichtlich schlechte Laune hatte, ging er auch nicht, als die Damen sich verabschiedeten. Er schien entschlossen, zu bleiben. Bis zum bitteren Ende. Irgendwann gab Raimund auf. Boerne begleitete ihn noch zur Tür.

„Na, dann pass auf, dass dir dein zu kurz geratener Hauptkommissar nicht noch den Teppich ruiniert, nach dem, was der heute so alles geschluckt hat.“, sagte Raimund und es klang etwas schnippisch.

„Was heißt denn ‚zu kurz geraten‘?“, Boerne zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Im Verhältnis zur Breite.“, grinste Raimund. Boerne hätte ihm das Grinsen am liebsten grob aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Doch das ging nicht und so sagte er nur knapp:

„Komm gut nach Hause.“ Also wirklich. Wenn hier jemand Witze über ‚seinen Hauptkommissar‘ machte, dann immer noch er selbst. Und damit schloss er die Wohnungstür und ging zurück zu Thiel. Dessen Laune schien ein, zwei Oktaven in die Höhe geschnellt zu sein. Er hockte nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl neben der Tür, sondern saß entspannt in der Sofaecke, die Fernbedienung für die Stereoanlage in der Hand. Er hatte eine CD eingelegt und drehte nun den Ton auf. Boerne spitzte die Lippen, lächelte ein wenig und griff nach dem Bushmill’s: „Probieren Sie den mal.“ Im Hintergrund sang Tom Waits mit rauchiger Stimme _I Hope that I Don’t Fall in Love with You_.

Gegen drei Uhr wollte er Thiel in sein Bett bringen, weil Thiel der Meinung war, er würde das allein nicht mehr schaffen. Würde den Schlüssel nicht finden und schon gar nicht das Schlüsselloch. Das verstand er natürlich. Er nahm also seinen Zweitschlüssel für Thiels Wohnung vom Schlüsselbrett und schob sich stützend unter Thiel. Im Hausflur schlug ihnen kalte Luft entgegen. Thiel lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn. Auch er hatte etwas Mühe, das Schlüsselloch zu finden, v.a. weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, vorher den Lichtschalter ausfindig zu machen. Das war natürlich nicht optimal, aber man sparte doch wieder etwas Strom, wenn man im Dunkeln Türen öffnete und so machte er sich auch in Thiels Wohnung nicht die Mühe, Lichtschalter zu suchen. Der orangefarbene Schein der Straßenlaternen reichte aus. Er kannte ja Thiels Wohnung, er wusste, wo das Schlafzimmer liegt und er schaffte es, sie beide, ohne, dass sie sich an Schränken oder Türrahmen stießen, zum Bett zu dirigieren, wo er Thiel ursprünglich nur hatte ablegen wollen. Aber Thiel … Thiel sackte aufs Bett und griff nach seiner Hand. Hielt seine Hand fest. Und als er schon dachte Thiel sei eingeschlafen, da sagte Thiel etwas, vielmehr murmelte er etwas, denn Boerne sah keinen Anlass gegeben, das, was er verstanden hatte, mit den Lauten in Einklang zu bringen, die Thiel vor sich hin brummelte. Erst als er seine Hand aus Thiels ziehen wollte, artikulierte der sich deutlicher. So deutlich, dass es dieses Mal keinen Zweifel an der Lautfolge geben konnte.

„Bleiben Sie doch. Bleiben Sie hier!“

************

_Verdammte Scheiße._

Thiel atmet ein paar Mal ein und aus, bevor er wagt, erneut die Augen zu öffnen. Er kennt diesen Haaransatz. Hat schon oft darauf gestarrt, wenn sie gemeinsam im Fahrstuhl standen. Hat sich schon zu oft gefragt, wie es unter dem Hemdkragen weitergeht, wenn Sie gemeinsam zur Arbeit fuhren. Hat sich schon viel zu oft gewünscht, mit den Fingern, durch die dunklen Haare zu streichen, wenn er abends allein im Bett lag. Und jetzt hat er genau das getan und kann sich nicht erinnern?

_Wie beschissen, wie wirklich beschissen!_

Und wenn er das getan hat, dann hat Boerne sich das gefallen lassen? Warum sonst sollte er jetzt – Thiel öffnet vorsichtshalber noch einmal halb die Augen, um sich zu vergewissern. Die Bettdecke ist Boerne bis auf die Hüfte gerutscht, ein Bein liegt nackt auf der Decke. Boernes Rücken ist sehr hell, feine dunklere Härchen sprießen darauf, verdichten sich ein wenig in Richtung Lendenwirbelsäule. Warum also sonst sollte Boerne nach einer durchzechten Nacht nackt neben ihm liegen? Und er selbst? Trug immerhin noch T-Shirt und Unterhose. Oh Mann. Wie peinlich. Vor allem da er sich an wirklich nichts erinnern konnte. Wenn er die Augen jetzt geschlossen ließ und weiter schlief, dann würde Boerne vielleicht einfach von selbst verschwinden.

*******************************

Und so blieb Boerne. Er öffnete die Schnürsenkel von Thiels Turnschuhen, um sie ihm von den Füßen zu ziehen. Bevor er sich an Thiels Gürtel zu schaffen machte, zögerte er einen Moment. Würde Thiel nicht vielleicht wütend werden? Nein, der war zu betrunken. Und morgen früh? Das wäre schon möglich. Andererseits – es gehörte sich einfach nicht, dass man mit der Tageskleidung ins Bett ging. Da hatte Mamá völlig Recht gehabt. Vorsichtig löste er Thiels Gürtel. Öffnete den Hosenknopf. Wenn er selbst nicht etwas getrunken hätte, fiele ihm das sicherlich deutlich schwerer. Doch so zog er auch den Reißverschluss auf und begann, die Jeans über Thiels Hüfte zu ziehen.

Ein gehauchtes „Boerne“ ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, lag Thiel ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, vertrauensvoll. Die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen. Man konnte sehen, woran Thiel dachte. Boerne fragte sich, warum es so viel Alkohol brauchte, bis Thiel einen Hinweis darauf gab, was er wollte.

Als er die Hose von Thiels Beinen gezogen hatte, legte er die Bettdecke über ihn und begann, sich selbst zu entkleiden. Normalerweise schlief er im Pyjama. Nackt konnte er nur schlecht schlafen, aber heute war da wohl nichts zu machen. Leicht fröstelnd legte er sich zu Thiel unter die Decke und drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können.

Boerne lächelte. Wenn Thiel jetzt nicht so betrunken wäre … Aber nein, er wollte das nicht ausnutzen und so drückte er einfach nur die Hand, die sich wieder in seine geschlichen hatte und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über Thiels Handrücken. Dann begann er mit dem Versuch, Thiels Schnarchen zu ignorieren.

***************************

Thiel reißt die Augen auf, als plötzlich ein Handy klingelt. Nicht sein eigenes. Das ist Boernes Klingelton.

Richtig.

Boerne.

Boerne kramt schon auf dem Boden herum, wahrscheinlich in seiner Hose, die dort liegt.

„Ah, guten Morgen Raimund!“

Thiel verdreht die Augen.

„Wie? Dein Portemonnaie. Aha. … Ob ich zu Hause bin? Nun ja, sozusagen … . … Wo befindest du dich denn? … Vor meiner Tür. Aha. Und keiner macht auf? … Moment. Ich zieh mir nur schnell etwas über. Ich bin gleich da.“

Boerne will doch jetzt nicht wirklich … Doch, er will und er tut es. Thiel beobachtet wie Boerne seine Hälfte der Bettdecke zur Seite schlägt und aufsteht. Er trägt Unterhosen. Na immerhin. Aber ansonsten. Nichts. Thiel muss schlucken. Boerne sieht verdammt gut aus. Und dann muss Thiel gleich noch einmal schlucken, obwohl nichts mehr da ist, was man schlucken könnte, denn Boerne dreht sich um und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. Er zwinkert ihm zu. Dann geht er ins Bad, schnappt sich Thiels Bademantel und öffnet die Tür.

Der schmierige Kauz klingt überrascht.

„Karl-Friedrich, ich …“

„Oh, du hast Brötchen mitgebracht, wie nett. Nun dann, komm einmal mit. Dein Portemonnaie wird sicherlich leicht auffindbar sein.“

Thiel weiß nicht, wie er das nennen soll, was sich in seiner Magengegend breit macht. Es brennt und ist unangenehm. Sicher noch der Whisky. Von drüben ist nichts mehr zu hören, Boerne scheint mit Raimund in seiner Wohnung verschwunden zu sein.

Thiel hasst das Gedankenkarussell in seinem Kopf, das sich so oft morgens in seinem Kopf dreht. Und jetzt beginnt es schon wieder. Da hilft nur eines. Aufstehen. Schwerfällig wälzt er sich aus dem Bett und tappt ins Bad. Der Haken, an dem sein Bademantel sonst hängt, ist leer. Der Bademantel ist jetzt bei Raimund. Thiel seufzt und zieht sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Keine Flecken. Zumindest das nicht.

Thiel starrt sein Spiegelbild an.

Natürlich keine Flecken.

Weil da nämlich nichts war. Da war gar nichts, an das er sich nicht erinnern kann. Boerne ist nachts einfach zu faul und selbst zu betrunken gewesen, zurück in seine eigene Wohnung zu gehen, nachdem er Thiel in sein Bett gehievt hatte. Denn genau so ist es gewesen. Er erinnert sich jetzt wieder – etwas undeutlich, aber immerhin – dass Boerne im dunklen Hausflur seine Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hat, während er selbst sich völlig plump an Boerne geschmiegt hat. Wie peinlich. Und er hatte schon gedacht … Nein, Boerne ist nur genauso unverschämt und gedankenlos wie immer. Legt sich zu Thiel ins Bett, nur weil er zu faul ist, in sein eigenes zu gehen. Schnappt sich Thiels Bademantel und öffnet dem Kauz darin die Tür. Und jetzt. Jetzt sitzen die vermutlich gemütlich frühstückend und mit Augenkontakt und … egal! Thiel dreht das Wasser in der Dusche auf. Eiskalt. Das stoppt die Gedanken für den Moment. Ob Boerne seinen Bademantel noch trägt? Ob er ihn trägt, während er und der Kauz das Undenkbare tun? Thiel ist so verdammt schlecht. Und daran ist nur der Whisky schuld.

Er kann dem Tag jetzt noch nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Ob er überhaupt irgendeinem Tag und einer ganz bestimmten Person jemals wieder ins Gesicht sehen kann, ist ohnehin fraglich. Das einzige, was Thiel jetzt dazu einfällt, ist, wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Ihm ist schlecht genug, er ist müde genug. Das sollte ausreichen, um den Zusammenstoß mit dem Tag um mehrere Stunden hinaus zu schieben.

**************************

Raimunds Portemonnaie lässt sich nicht so leicht auffinden. Erst nachdem sie an allen sichtbaren Orten gesucht haben, zieht Raimund es aus einer Sofaritze. Sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass es dorthin ohne Hilfe gerutscht ist. Doch so hat Raimund die Möglichkeit wahrnehmen können, seinen kleinen runden Hintern präsentieren zu können.

„Trägst du häufiger die Sachen von deinem Hauptkommissar?“, fragt Raimund spöttisch.

„Immer öfter.“ Boerne schmunzelt.

Sie sehen sich eine Weile in die Augen, dann senkt Raimund den Blick.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wusste ja nicht … Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass du auf eher … nun ja, rundliche Typen stehst.“

„Nein, das ahnt auch keiner.“ Noch nicht einmal er selbst hat das geahnt. Überhaupt hat er in dieser Richtung nichts geahnt. Das ist reichlich naiv gewesen, das merkt er nun selbst, aber lässt sich nicht ändern und in gewisser Weise ist er Raimund auch sehr dankbar für den Denkanstoß.

„Ich verstehe. Kein Problem. Von mir erfährt keiner etwas.“

********************************

_Hä?_

Thiel schlägt die Augen auf und schließt sie vor Überraschung gleich wieder.

Hat er geträumt?

Und wenn er geträumt hat, welchen Teil der Handlung hat er geträumt. Oder: _Träumt_ er? Er fühlt in seinen Körper hinein. Wenn er den rechten Fuß bewegt, raschelt die Bettdecke leicht. Hört sich eigentlich real an. Kann aber natürlich auch nur geträumt sein. Wenn er das linke Bein leicht streckt, dann fühlt er kühle Luft an den Zehenspitzen. Kann auch geträumt sein. Wenn er die Luft durch die Nase einzieht, dann steigt ihm ein bekannter Duft von Duschbad in die Nase. Kann man Gerüche träumen? Vielleicht. Aber ob er das träumen würde: Seine Hand liegt auf dem Kissen neben seinem Kopf. Er kann die etwas raue Baumwolle an seinem Handrücken spüren. Seine Hand hält eine andere Hand fest. Die Hand ist warm. Und sie hält seine Hand.

Langsam öffnet Thiel die Augen und blickt in Boernes braune. Oder grüne. So genau lässt sich das nicht sagen.

„Wo ist Raimund?“ Seine Stimme klingt nicht so fest, wie sie es sollte. Und er könnte sich dafür verfluchen, ausgerechnet nach dem schmierigen Kauz zu fragen.

**********************************

Überflüssige Fragen stellen ist nun eigentlich nichts, das Thiel auszeichnen würde und darum kann es sich nur um eine Verlegenheitsfrage handeln. Boerne lächelt. Er mag es, wenn Thiel so unsicher ist. Überflüssige Antworten geben hingegen ist ganz sein Metier und so sagt er:

„Sowohl Brötchen als auch Habilitand sind irgendwo da draußen in Münster, mein lieber Thiel.“

„Und mein Bademantel?“ Jetzt klingt Thiel schon etwas sicherer, es blitzt in seinen Augen.

Boerne macht eine knappe Kopfbewegung nach hinten: „Auf dem Fußboden.“

„Auf dem Fußboden. So so …“ Thiels Stimme klingt jetzt etwas rauer. Er stützt sich mit seinem linken Unterarm auf, lässt Boernes Hand jedoch nicht los. „Und Ihre Unterhose, Professor Boerne?“

Boerne blickt nach oben in plötzlich sehr große Pupillen. Man kann das sehr gut sehen, weil Thiels Iris so hell und so blau ist. Und irgendwie mag er auch das, Thiel selbstsicher und forsch. Und während er noch denkt, dass ihm diese Situation vor einer Woche niemals eingefallen wäre und er vor zwei Tagen nur ein paar Mal an ein umgekehrtes Szenario gedacht hat, vielleicht sogar davon geträumt hat, da spürt er Thiels Lippen auf seinen und eine Hand über seinen Hals streichen. Und auf einmal ist alles Denken fort; da ist nur noch ein Wollen.

 

 

 

 


End file.
